Plans in Rivendell
by JulsaIthil
Summary: Just a little fun in Rivendell. Featuring The Twins, Legolas some feathery Adas and "I have a plan" (Image does not belong to me just found it on google.) I am changing this to be stories that might have any connection to each other. Just a place for me to relax


**April Fools in Rivendell...**

**Who invented it anyway?**

A/N: Just a little fun in Rivendell. Featuring The Twins Legolas some feathery Adas and "I have a plan"

**April Fools in Rivendell...**

**Who invented it anyway?**

King Thranduil and his family was in Rivendell. He has to admit Rivendell was calming but Elrond and himself didn't get along. He had to wonder how Celebrain had fallen for him. Or how Riona, his wife, seemed to like him. Maybe he was jealous, maybe. He sighed, he really shouldn't worry about that what he should worry about was what Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir were cooking. Those three together and Thranduil could swear that he were going to be the first elf in history to have prematurely aged and have a head full of white. Perhaps he should include Lord Elrond in. "Did he even lose composure?" He wondered out loud.

"Who, Ada, who?" Legolas's voice broke his thoughts.

"Nothing, nothing." Thranduil said while glancing at his son. And did a double take. "Legolas why are you wet!"

"Oh never mind that Ada we were just swimming." Legolas flushed.

"Just swimming" Thranduil asked with a questionary tone. Legolas had enough decency to look down. Legolas was wet with hair tussled twigs, dirt, mud, and grass on him.

"Go get a bath now." Sighing Legolas turned around went back.

Somewhere else in Imladris...

"Thranduil why is there a toad in my bed!" Riona screeched.

"Nana that's not toad it's a frog"

Legolas has enough luck to enter the room at the wrong time.

"Legolas did you do it!"

"No I didn't I was swimming with Dan and Ro."

Thranduil chuckled to himself as he entered the room. Riona had no doubts from whom Legolas inherited his sense of humor and tricks.

* * *

The next day...

After breakfast Legolas grinned at his companions. "I have a plan."

Several minutes later three elflings were walking away having stolen a jar of honey and a bucket. A few more minutes and they had rope, thread, and a cloth bag...

And two elleth following them with matching grins.

"Here we are." Celebrain said triumphantly

"Are you sure they enter here every morning several hours after breakfast?" Elladan asked.

"What are you doing?" Arwen demanded. When they had exited the room, Arwen staying behind, they parted their ways smothering their smiles.

"Cmon Elladan, Elrohir they're going in, in a minute."

"Wait for us." The three elflings looked at each other. They never knew that their mothers were troublemakers also.

* * *

Elrond opened the door for himself and Thranduil beginning the daily routine as usual.

Four conspirators grinned at each other. Watching the pail slowly drop.

Sploosh.

The bucket suddenly emptied itself on the unsuspecting fathers. Arwen stood up staring at them fingers slowly twitching to the arm of her chair. Elrond was the first to recover. "I ought to have known they would have done something like that."

For Thranduil there was no doubting who they were.

"Why is this sweet?" Thranduil asked, touching his face and sucking it.

"Honey" Elrond said "But why?"

Arwen pulled a string near her chair. Feathers flew down on the victims aided by the air flow from the window.

"That's why." Thranduil commented drily.

Celebrain and Riona chose that exact moment to come to the door. "Elrond, what happened to you?" Celebrain successfully asked without laughing at the sopping wet feather covered fathers. Riona covered her mouth at them. Laughing unrestrainedly.

The three elflings hidden sped away grinning at each other. Victory was sweet indeed.

But that wasn't the end. Yet.

"You were a part of it weren't you." Thranduil accused his wife.

"Yes, is there a problem with it?" Riona smiled sweetly at them.

Thranduil and Elrond narrowed their eyes and said simultainusly "This isn't the end." glancing at each other in surprise as their wives laughed at them.

Later...

"What's your plan?" Elrond grinned at Thranduil.

Together the Lord and King worked the most devious plan they ever planned in their lives...

* * *

To be continued... one day.

A/N: Review?


End file.
